PROMISE
by Mizuki Ebina
Summary: I promise to you, after this moment passes. On the day we meet again, I will let everything else go and stand by your side to face the rest of our lives together... Based on a song Called FATE by Lee Sun Hee. Mencoba melunasi hutang yang belum terbayar.. Enjoy my last gift, guys KYUMIN/ANGST/Please be kind a leave your review


Pair : Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rated : T

Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read. I WARNED you.

Disclaimer : They are belongs to themselves but THIS FICTION IS MINE.

Kalo masih ada typo tolong di maafkan ya readerdeul~ nulisnya sambil merem(?) soalnya hehehehh #digampar dan ini **OCC**. Saya sudah sadar bahwa karakter seseorang **MUNGKIN** **BISA** berubah atau memang saya yang bodoh.

Anyway, please enjoy my last gift...

.

.

.

 **PROMISE**

* * *

 ** _I promise to you,_**

 ** _After this moment passes_**

 ** _On the day we meet again_**

 ** _I will let everything else go_**

 ** _And stand by your side_**

 ** _To face the rest of our lives together_**

* * *

"Hyung… kau sudah siap?" sebuah suara dan ketukan pelan mengejutkan Sungmin yang sedang berada di ruang ganti pengantin pria. Ya, ruang ganti pengantin pria. Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia melepas masa-masa lajangnya, dan juga melepas orang yang paling berharga baginya.

Dipandangnya pantulan dirinya. Tampan. Pikirnya. Namun segera raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Kyuhyun sering berkata "Kau itu tidak tampan, tapi sangaaaaaat manis hyung~ dan aku senang hanya aku yang akan menikmatinya" denyut itu datang lagi. Denyut sakit di hatinya.

Luka ini terlalu dalam, tapi dia sadar bukan dia yang paling terluka di atas keputusan yang dia ambil ini. Matipun mungkin tak akan cukup untuk menebus rasa sakit di hati orang yang dulu menjadi pemilik separuh hatinya. Dan mungkin sampai saat ini dan selamanya, separuh hatinya hanya untuknya.

"Hyung?" suara dan ketukan pelan lagi-lagi menyapa gendang telinga. Diusap wajahnya pelan menghalau airmata yang hampir saja tumpah.

"Ne~ Aku sudah siap, Kyuniee.." balas Sungmin.

Pintu putih itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sesosok wajah tampan berbalut tuxedo hitam di baliknya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan hari ini. Oh… sudahkah author bilang kalau Kyuhyun+Tuxedo=HEAVEN?

"Ayo ke bawah, semua member sudah menunggumu, calon istrimu juga.." kata Kyuhyun sembari berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Ahh betapa cantiknya Sungmin hari ini. Pikirnya. Di tepisnya segala kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang lagi-lagi menghampirinya. Dia harus bahagia. Untuknya dan untuk semuanya.

"Ne~ Apa aku tampan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Kepalanya mendongak menatap namja yang saat ini sedang merapihkan jas putih miliknya.

"Ne hyung. Kau sangat tampan hari ini.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tanpa menatap Sungmin, karena dia menyibukkan diri berpura-pura membenarkan jas yang dipakai hyungnya itu.

Sungmin menatap sedih namja di hadapannya ini. Bukan pertama kali Kyuhyun tak mau menatapnya, sejak dia pertama kali berkata dia akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya, sejak saat itu Kyuhyun menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Tatap aku Kyu.. Setidaknya untuk hari ini.." ucap Sungmin tertahan. Air mata sudah menggenang lagi di mata indahnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung berhenti berpura-pura dan berdiri tegap menghadap Sungmin. Menatap mata indah yang di rindukannya itu untuk pertama kali.

Diraihnya kedua tangan Sungmin perlahan, dengan suara yang tegas dan penuh dengan keyakinan, Kyuhyun berkata –

"Aku berjanji padamu, setelah semua ini berakhir, di hari kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang, aku akan melepaskan segalanya dan berdiri di sisimu selamanya untuk menjalani sisa hidup kita bersama… selamanya"—

Hiks… - air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan, akhirnya tumpah— di dongakkan wajahnya menatap lelaki yang sampai saat ini masih di cintainya.

"Bicara apa kau, hah? Jangan menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak akan bisa kau tepati. Berhenti membuatku berharap, dasar bodoh! Aku tak mau merasakan perasaan tersiksa ini untuk kedua kalinya!" seru Sungmin gusar. Pikirannya tak menentu dan jangan tanya apa kabar hatinya.

Hanya senyuman samar yang bisa Kyuhyun berikan sebagai jawabannya. Direngkuhnya pelan tubuh ringkih di hadapannya. Sungminnya bertambah kurus, dan Kyuhyun tak suka itu.

"sshhh… Sudah jangan menangis, hyung~ Nanti aku akan di hajar hyungdeul kalau tau kau menangis karena aku.. sshhh… tenang ya nanti make up-mu berantakan~" di tepuknya perlahan pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Jawab aku! Yakinkan aku kau akan melakukannya! Kau akan menepati janjimu… Sampai matipun aku akan menagihnya, kau dengar?!" balas Sungmin.

"Ne, aku pasti menepatinya. Sampai matipun aku akan mengejarmu kembali." jawab Kyuhyun. Di kecupnya ringan pucuk kepala Sungmin. Menikmati kembali wangi khas dari Sungminnya. Menikmati kembali tubuh mungil yang terasa sangat pas di pelukannya. Sebelum semua itu terenggut darinya, sambil berharap waktu akan terhenti untuk sementara.

Setelah puas menikmati saat-saat terakhir bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi yang dulu sering di kecupnya itu. "Sudah ayo turun, hyung~ Nanti bisa-bisa hyungdeul menyusul kemari.."

"Cium aku, Kyu… Cium aku…" pinta Sungmin. Berharap agar Kyuhyun yang akan menciumnya dulu sebelum ada bibir lain yang akan menciumnya nanti.

Sungmin tau dia sangat kejam, tapi Sungmin pun tak memiliki banyak pilihan. Seandainya bisa, dia ingin hanya dia saja yang akan menanggung luka ini. Dia ingin Kyuhyun saja yang mencampakannya. Pikirannya sungguh tak menentu saat ini, dan waktu serasa tak mau untuk sejenak berhenti berputar.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin dalam, memastikan bahwa apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini adalah benar. Menyakinkan dirinya dan Sungmin bahwa ini adalah yang terakhir.

Menghela nafas pelan, Kyuhyun lalu menundukan wajahnya, mengecup pelan bibir mungil Sungmin yang selalu bisa membuatnya kehilangan akal. Menyesapnya perlahan melumatnya lembut dan mengulumnya di dalam mulutnya. Menikmati rasa manis dari bibir hyung yang paling di cintainya.

"Sudah~ Ayo turun…"

"… ne"

* * *

 _ **It's called fate**_

 _ **It can not be denied**_

 _ **Will I come across another day**_

 _ **As beautiful as this in my life again?**_

* * *

 **Kyuhyun POV**

Aku duduk terdiam menatap raut manis hyung yang sedang berdiri bergandengan tangan dengan calon kakak iparku nanti. Yeah bagiku dia tetap Sungminku yang cantik dan manis~ hanya aku yang tampan di dunia ini. Hahahahah… Pikirku.

Ya. Pikiran picikku.

Nyatanya saat ini dia berdiri gagah menghadap pendeta yang sedang membacakan ikrar janji sehidup-semati. Tak lama pendeta itu menyakan hal yang sama dengan ikrar yang tadi di bacakannya..

"Lee Sungmin, bersediakah kau menjaga dan mencintai istrimu dalam sakit maupun sehat, dalam suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan?"

Istri. Ya, inilah yang di sebut takdir. Takdir yang dapat di sangkal, dan takdir yang tak dapat di rubah. Otakku – tanpa perintah dariku – mengais kembali memori indah saat bersamamu dulu.

Hyung, kau ingat saat kau dulu mati-matian menolakku, kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku waktu itu?

"Tidak bisa, Kyu… Kau tau sendiri perasaan ini terlarang! Dunia tidak akan pernah merestui dua orang laki-laki yang saling mencintai, kau tau?"

Ya, Aku tau, hyung. Sangat tau. Namun saat itu aku hanyalah anak manja yang tak mau kalah. Berulang kali aku menyakinkanmu, bahwa dunia akan berubah. Bahwa hubungan kita suatu saat akan di mengerti, bahwa hubungan kita suatu saat akan di restui. Dan akhirnya kau mengalah. Kau menerimaku menjadi orang yang paling berarti bagimu 7 tahun yang lalu.

Kau harus tau betapa bahagianya aku saat itu, hyung… Dan kebahagianku berlipat saat kau setuju membagi kebahagiaan ini dengan hyungdeul. Dan aku serasa dapat membalik dunia saat hyungdeul menerima keadaan kita, membuka lebar tangan mereka dan meyakinkan kita kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku tersenyum saat ingatan-ingatan itu berkelebat di dalam kepalaku, -

"Bisakah aku menemukan kebahagiaan yang sama satu kali lagi?" bisikku pelan.

Dan selanjutnya yang kudengar adalah tepukan ruih pertanda Sungmin hyung telah sepenuhnya lepas dariku. Untuk selamanya.

* * *

 _ **On the harsh road of life**_

 _ **You are a gift**_

 _ **So that this love does not rush away**_

 _ **I will always polish and illuminate it**_

* * *

Aku ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan untukmu. Ku rasakan tepukan pelan di punggungku Aku palingkan wajahku menatap hyungdeul yang berdiri di sampingku.

Ahh tatapan itu lagi, berhenti menatapku seperti itu Teuk hyung, Yesung hyung, Heenim hyung, Kangin hyung, Shindong hyung, Hyukie hyung dan kau bocah! Donghae hyung, Siwon hyung, bahkan kau ryeowookie? –

Aishh, Aku baik-baik saja.

Hanya senyuman dan anggukan pelan yang aku berikan sebagai jawaban. Dan aku senang mereka mengerti.

Ahh Sungmin hyung~ apa kau ingat saat pertama kali aku bergabung di SuJu? Hanya Donghae hyung saja yang mau menyapaku, kau dan hyungdeul yang lain tak mengacuhkanku dan aku mencoba untuk mengerti.

Tapi itu hanya sementara, saat kau mau membuka hatimu untuk mengenalku, saat itulah aku tau kau adalah hadiah Tuhan dariku. Masa-masa sulit yang aku lalui sebagai magnae SuJu seakan tak berarti lagi saat kau bersedia membagi waktumu untuk menghiburku dan dengan sabar mengajariku berbagai hal yang tak aku tau.

Dan aku mulai sadar bahwa aku tak lagi menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku, kau lebih dari itu. Ku putuskan untuk kunikmati cinta ini karena memang aku yang tak bisa jauh darimu.

Saat itu aku tau kau juga mencintaiku, hyung. Tatapan matamu tak bisa membohongiku. Sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang sama saat aku memandangmu. Namun aku belum berani menyatakan cintaku padamu karena sepertinya aku sudah tau apa jawabanmu.

Lalu ku dengar gosip kau dekat dengan salah satu member girlband yang saat itu mengisi acara radio yang sama denganmu. Akal sehatku hilang dan saat itu aku bertekad tak akan melepaskanmu. Sampai akhirnya kau menerimaku.

Dan sampai hari ini, saat aku di kalahkan oleh takdir. Takdir yang dulu juga mengikatku denganmu.

Aku rasakan lagi tepukan pelan di punggungku. Ahh, ternyata manager hyung. Aku menoleh menatap Teuk hyung yang berdiri di hadapanku, menyaksikan Sungmin yang sedang berduet dengan kakak iparku—

ahh Sungmin hyung sangat manis~

"Hyung, aku harus segera rekaman MuCore, aku pamit dulu ya. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sungmin hyung dan kakak ipar~" kataku pelan. Teuk hyung kemudia menepuk kepalaku dengan sayang seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Aku hanya balas tersenyum dan kemudian bergegas keluar menghampiri manager hyung yang sudah menungguku.

At Gwanghwamun. Judul dari album solo pertamaku yang saat ini sedang aku promosikan. Ehh, apa kalian juga merasa kalau lagu ini menceritakan kehidupanku yang sebenarnya? –

Geez sepertinya aku terlalu jujur saat Kenzie noona menyuruhku untuk menceritakan tentang kisah cintaku padanya—

* * *

 _ **Our intoxicating meeting**_

 _ **May have been short**_

 _ **But it opened the door in our heart**_

 _ **Even though we could not promise to each other**_

 _ **I do not regret it**_

* * *

Selama di perjalanan, sepertinya otakku masih tak mau berhenti kembali dari masa lalu. Kembali kuingat saat pertama kali Sungmin hyung mau menyapaku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau di panggil manager hyung. Cepat temui dia." ucapmu dingin saat itu. Aku hanya mampu mengangguk karena aku sangat takut padamu. Aku pikir kau pasti sangat membenciku.

Namun aku salah, saat aku kembali ke dorm ternyata kau setia menungguku di depan pintu. Saat itu perasaanku sangat kalut. Manager hyung berkata kalau fans SuJu sangat menolak keberadaanku, dan jika single SuJu selanjutnya tak bisa menjadi nomer satu, maka SM akan memutuskan kontrak mereka denganku. –

"Untuk apa punya suara bagus, kalau yang kau bisa hanya mengumpulkan anti-fans"—

Masih segar dalam ingatanku apa yang di ucapkan manager hyung saat itu. Dan tak kusangkan manager telah menceritakan hal itu pada semua member, dan yang pertama menghiburku saat itu adalah kau, Sungmin hyung.

"Kyukyun ah, kau sudah bicara dengan Manager hyung? Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu? Jawab aku.." begitu ucapmu saat aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku yang lunglai masuk ke dorm.

Tak tahan dengan semua tekanan ini, tak sadar aku memelukmu erat, aku menangis di pelukanmu. Berkata bahwa aku tak sanggup lagi, aku ingin berhenti, aku ingin menyerah…

Namun kau, kau membalas pelukanku erat, berbisik di telingaku bahwa aku pasti bisa, berkata kau akan membantuku, berkata kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kenangan singkat itu sangat membekas di hatiku, dan tanpa kusadari kenangan itu membawa perasaan lain di dalamnya. Cinta. Cinta yang kusadari hanya aku rasakan padamu.

Kecelakaan yang menimpaku dan memberdeul yang lainnya pun semakin menguatkan perasaanku padamu. Masih terekam jelas saat kau menangis sambil memelukku erat saat aku sadar dari tidur panjangku. Dadaku menghangat karena perhatianmu namun juga terasa berdenyut sakit melihatmu menangis karenaku. Saat itu aku bertekad bahwa aku akan segera sembuh, karena aku tak ingin lagi melihat air matamu.

Bahkan pikiran naifku sempat berucap –

Kau berhasil mendobrak pintu yang selama ini aku kunci rapat, hyung, karena itu ijinkan aku menggebrak balik pintu hatimu. Meski berapa kalipun kau menolak dan menyangkal perasaanmu padaku, namun aku tak akkan menyerah, karena aku tau, pintumu sudah retak, daan aku tinggal mendobraknya dengan keyakinan dan cinta yang aku punya untukmu.

Senyum percaya diri kembali menghiasi wajahku saat mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Meski sampai saat ini pun aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu, tapi aku tak menyesalinya. Karena bukan janji yang telah ku berikan padamu, tapi sumpah. Sumpah yang akan mengikat kita di kehidupan yang akan datang. Kau pasti kembali padaku.

* * *

 _ **There is much I want to say**_

 _ **But you must already know**_

 _ **In the future when we meet again**_

 _ **Do not let go again**_

* * *

Ddrrttt… ddrrtttt…

Ahh, Sungmin hyung menelfon, "Kyu, kau dimana?" belum sempat aku menyapa, Sungmin hyung sudah lebih dahulu bertanya dengan suara yang tergesa dan terkesan….. eehm.. merajuk.

"Aku sedang rekaman di Music Core, hyung. Kau taukan aku sedang promosi album soloku.." balasku pelan berusaha menenangkan, dia pasti berfikir aku tak menyaksikan acara pemberkatannya.

"Ahh~ aku pikir kau pergi dan tak menyaksikan acara pemberkatanku, Kyu…"

Bingo ! benar kan tebakanmu. Aku sudah terlalu mengenalmu, Sungmin hyung~

"Tidak hyung, aku melihatnya kok~ Hanya saja tadi rekamannya di majukan sedikit jadi aku harus pergi~ Tak apa kan, hyung?" balasku lagi. Dia pasti sedang mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Sekali dia sudah merajuk, tak akan reda hanya dengan sebuah alasan. Seepertinya aku harus memesankan beberapa dus Mashita untuknya sebagai sogokan dan juga kado pernikahan.

Dan kurasa tebakanku benar lagi… Sungmin hyung tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sudah, jangan mempoutkan bibirmu terus, kau kan sudah jadi seorang suami sekarang, hyung, jadi jangan manja ya~" ucapku gemas. Ughh, aku ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi chubby-nya yang menggembung lucu kalau sedang merajuk.

"Aissshh, aku tidak manja ! Aku kan hanya manja padamu Kyuniee !" sungutnya tak mau kalah.

"Iya.. iya.. sekarang apa maumu, hyung? Aku sedang rekaman, sepertinya akan pulang malam, jadi kalau kau ingin ice cream, aku tak bisa membelikannya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu! Aku akan menunggumu di dorm! Masih banyak yang ingin ku katakan padamu, Kyunie~" ucapnya.

Terkejut? Tentu. Malam ini kan malam pertamanya, kenapa kelinci ini malah mau ke dorm?

"Tapi hyung, malam ini kan—"

"Okk, jangan lupa ice creamnya yah, Kyu~"

Tuut….tuutt…

Dia memutuskan teleponnya begitu saja? Aiisshh dasar kelinci jelek, seenaknya saja—Bagaimana kalau hyungdeul tau kalau dia malah di kamarku di malam pertamanya? Lagipula dia mau bicara apa sih? Kenapa harus malam ini, hah?! Kenapa?! Aaarrrggghhh—

"Kyuhyun-ah, sedang apa kau? Jangan berguling-guling di sofa begitu, nanti rambut dan make up-mu berantakan.." tegur Manager hyung yang baru saja masuk ke ruanganku.

Aku segera duduk dan merapikan rambut dan pakaianku. "Ti—tidak ada apa-apa, hyung.." balasku.

 **NORMAL POV now**

Suara derap langkah tergesa terdengar dari lobi apartemen tempat SuJu tinggal. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun, yang merasa jantungnya sudah hampir copot karena tingkah Sungmin, hyungnya yang masih saja kekanakan itu.

-Kyuhyun ah, kau yang menyuruh Sungmin ke dorm? Apa kau sudah gila, maknae? Ini kan malam pertamanya, kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya ke dorm? Dia sudah menunggumu dari tadi, kau tau? Sekarang cepat pulang dan suruh Sungmin kembali ke rumah!"—

"Aiisshh" umpatnya kesal ketika otaknya mengingat sms dari Teuk hyung tadi. Yang benar saja, dirinya belum mau di cap sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang!

Teringat sesuatu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti, terpaku sejenak dan kembali berlari keluar lobi apartemen menuju toko 24 jam di depan apartemen mereka.

"Shieett! Aku bahkan lupa membeli ice cream!" gerutunya pelan sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Benar-benar hyungnya yang satu itu. Sudah menikah tetap saja manja. Padahal Kyuhyun pikir kelincinya itu hanya bercanda, mengatakan akan menunggunya di dorm, namun ternyata tidak. Geezz

20 menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah sampai di lantai 12, dengan tangan kanan menggenggam plastic berisi 2 box ice cream ukuran jumbo. Hey, percayalah si maniak ice cream itu tak akan cukup hanya dengan 1 box.

Jemari indahnya dengan lincah mengetik password apartemennya, pintu terbuka dan tadaaaaa—

Sungmin sudah menunggunya di depan pintu. Aiisshh yang benar saja!

"Hyu—hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun tergagap. Dipandangnya tatapan hyungdeulnya di belakang punggung Sungmin. Tatapan yang seolah berkata –Kyuhyun-Apa-Yang-Sudah-Kau-Lakukan-Pada-Suami-Orang—. Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa gila.

"Selamat datang, Kyu~" ucap Sungmin riang sambil menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam dorm.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar membelikannya ice cream "Waahh ice cream~ Gomawo, kyu~~" Well, sepertinya hanya Kyuhyun saja yang terganggu depan para hyungdeulnya yang sedang men-judge mereka habis-habisan saat ini. Oh, adakah kalimat lain selain embarrassing?

"Sungmin ah, kau sudah bertemu Kyuhyun, kan? Sekarang pulang ya~ eommonim terus-terusan menelfonku menyuruhmu pulang.." ucap Teuk hyung akhirnya memecah atmosfir yang –barusan- terasa canggung itu.

"Ani, hyung! Aku sudah bilang pada eomma dan istriku aku akan menginap disini karena ada latihan. Bilang saja pada eomma aku akan pulang besok setelah jadwal selesai.. Tolong ya hyung~ jebal~" akhirnya keluar juga jurus andalan Sungmin. Nada merajuk dan mata berkaca-kaca seperti anjing yang terbuang. Well, bukan Teuk namanya kalau tidak luluh.

"Baiklah, tapi benar ya besok kau pulang?" tegas Teuk lagi.

"Ne!" jawab Sungmin sembari menganggukan kepalanya imut. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Bahkan saat di tarik Sungmin menuju kamar mereka. "Nah, kajja Kyu kita makan ice cream di kamar~"

Teuk dan member lainnya hanya bisa memandang kedua member kesayangan mereka itu dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan.

 **KyuMin's Room**

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi. Dia benar-benar lelah hari ini. Dalam makna literally, guys~ Mentally and physically.

"Jangan marah seperti itu, Kyu~ Ayo kita makan ice cream dulu~" rajuk Sungmin manja, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tak akan sanggup menolaknya kalau nada bicara Sungmin sudah seperti itu.

Menghela nafas berat dan dengan telaten, di bukanya cup penutup ice cream dan pembungkus sendoknya. Kebiasaannya memanjakan Sungmin yang sulit hilang. "Gomawo~" dibalas dengan senyum manis dari Sungmin.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

\- Hening yang menyiksa. Sungguh.

"Hyung, tentang janjiku tadi—"

"Di masa depan nanti, ketika kita bertemu lagi, walau namaku bukan Sungmin dan namamu bukan Kyuhyun, walau aku miskin ataupun kaya, walau aku gendut atau kurus, walau aku pintar ataupun bodoh, walau aku cacat ataupun normal, dan yang terpenting—walau aku perempauan ataupun laki-laki, ja— Jangan pernah melepasku lagi, Kyunie…" –

-ucap Sungmin lirih seiring dengan airmata yang jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya—

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah menduga bahwa inilah hal yang ingin dibicarakan Sungmin. Dan dia juga sudah tau apa jawaban dari pernyataan tadi. Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki yang tak akan mengingkari sumpahnya sendiri.

"Ne, hyung. Kau bisa pegang sumpahku itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, berbahagialah. Untukmu dan juga untukku."

"…"

"Happy Wedding, Sungmin hyung~"

Air mata yang seakan belum mau berhenti mengalir, mengiringi sebuah suara lirih sarat akan duka namun juga kelegaan di dalamnya.

"… Terima kasih, Kyuhyun ah~"

* * *

 _ **The love that can not be happened In this life**_

 _ **The fate than can not be fulfilled In this life**_

 _ **In the future when we meet again**_

 _ **Do not let me go…**_

* * *

 **END**

Mizu pernah janji, akan bikin fanfic untuk KyuMin day 13 Juli 2015 lalu, namun tau lah apa yang terjadi sebelum itu… hehehh… jadi tertunda deh~ Dan hutang tetap harus di lunasi bagaimanapun keadaan penulisnya #megangkokoro

Oh iya, fic ini based on Song "Fate" yang di nyanyiin Kyuhyun sama Lee Sun Hee di Fantastic Duo~ Njiirrrr langsung terenyuh(?) pas baca transnya TT_TT

Semoga masih ada yang baca ^^

Sankyu udah mampir dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kotak review ya~ #ketjup


End file.
